


Derek's Favourite

by neil4god



Series: Arresting Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek getting hit on, Derek thinking adorable things, Derek's POV, Jenna-Louise, Super mean Jenna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is supposed to be meeting Jenna-Louise at a cafe, but she's not there yet and there's a cougar on the loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Favourite

**Author's Note:**

> Jenna's a little meaner than usual in this one, but I put that down to her fierce loyalty to Stiles and a serious over-protective streak.
> 
> Okay I am raising her being mean to being really cutting and vicious and going completely overboard so you are warned.
> 
> PretyGirlBPD wanted Derek pov so this is that. I think it's probably a lot more cracky than she wanted but it happened, so enjoy.

Derek knew Jenna-Louise was a little odd sometimes, but she was pack and pack looked after each other. He knew he had a soft spot for her and let her get away with more than the others, but dammit she was his favourite. If Stiles could have a favourite (Isaac) then so could he. That’s why he found himself sitting in the pinkest, most girly café he’s ever seen, waiting for Jenna to come back from her meeting with the sheriff. 

Jenna-Louise’s meetings with the sheriff had become a regular thing. They met every second Tuesday and talked about Stiles and what was happening in his life, minus werewolf stuff obviously, over lunch at the diner. This week Derek had asked her to pass on a message from him. Stiles had gotten early placements at MIT and some other really good schools, so he was graduating early. Although he never said anything about it, in fact Stiles never talked about his dad at all anymore, Derek knew he was still hurting and missed him. Even though they weren’t speaking and hadn’t been for weeks now, Stiles still wanted him at his graduation, even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

So here he was in a leather jacket with three day old stubble being stared at by yummy mummy’s and their perfectly coiffed daughters. He was going to kill Jenna for choosing this place. She had a mean streak a mile wide and had chosen this place deliberately. She didn’t even drink coffee! Well she did, or she tried, but Derek had very quickly realised that Jenna and coffee was a very bad combination and should be avoided at all times. There were a lot of things that Jenna couldn’t have, coffee was just the start of a very long list, a list that oddly enough matched Stiles’s perfectly. Derek sometimes wondered if Stiles and Jenna had been separated at birth or were maybe secret cousins or something. Their similarities were startling at times and pervasive at others. 

The bravest of the mummy’s was heading his way, flashing her nails at him to show off the empty wedding finger. It didn’t make any difference, married or not, he wasn’t interested. Maybe he should start looking at wedding rings. Something gold to go with Stiles’s complexion. A tiny little circle telling the world that Stiles belonged to Derek and no-one else could have him. Perhaps Derek should stop letting his wolf have this much input into his life. After all Stiles wasn’t even eighteen yet. He could meet someone new in college or even after. He could leave him just like everyone else. No! He needed to squash down those thoughts. Stiles loved him. It was too early to get married, but someday they would, he was sure of it. 

The yummy mummy was standing over him now, looming at him with a plastic smile and an extended cup of coffee. Putting on his biggest smile, the fake one that Stiles hated so much he asked her,  
“Can I help you?”  
She simpered, actually simpered at him, while her daughter watched from three tables over.  
“Oh you looked so lonely, I thought you might want to join me and Dalia. We were about to order some pastries, they serve the most delightful things here.”  
Why did this happen to him? Why couldn’t people just leave him the fuck alone?  
“I’m fine here thanks.”  
Her smile sharpened around the edges as she spoke  
“Oh no I insist. Dalia is just dying to meet you. She’s been talking about you non-stop.”  
Maybe he was misreading the situation. Maybe it was the daughter that wanted him. She could only be Stiles’s age, maybe a little younger, but still she wasn’t Stiles. 

  
“Honestly I’m fine here. I’m actually waiting for someone.” Who was late. Jenna was late every freaking time. He was going to buy that girl a watch and duct tape it to her wrist. He checked his phone, hoping for a distraction, but he had no new messages and instead of leaving, the mummy insinuated herself into the spare seat beside him, pressing her legs against his.  
“I’m Rachel, you are?”  
God she was wearing his patience thin, if she kept this up he was going to have to get really rude and he’d promised Stiles he wouldn’t make a scene. Of course Stiles had known what type of café this was. He’d laughed his ass off as soon as Derek told him where he was meeting Jenna. Dragging his attention back to the harpy Derek gritted his teeth and told her  
“I'm meeting someone, sorry.”  
“Oh that’s alright. We can chat until she gets here.”  
Pushy bitch. She was running her nails up and down his arm just like Kate used to. He had to concentrate so hard on controlling his reactions to her touch, basically not wolfing out and tearing her apart, that he didn’t notice Jenna come in. 

It wasn’t until she was standing at his table, eyebrow raised and face set in stone that he noticed she was there. The mummy, Rachel took in Jenna's two long red plaits across her shoulders, her handbag swinging by her hip and dismissed her as irrelevant. Jenna did not do irrelevant.  
“Derek who is this stupid bitch and what is she doing in my seat?”  
God he loved her. She was his absolute favourite and he’d never been more happy to see her in all his life. Smiling, genuinely this time, he introduced the two women,  
“Jenna this is Rachel, Rachel this is my friend Jenna. You’re in her spot.”  
“Are you really going to allow this child to speak to me like that?”  
He knew it was rude, but Jenna always said whatever came into her head, just like Stiles. He wasn’t going to punish her for it, certainly not because of this cougar who wouldn’t leave him alone. “Well you are in her spot and I did tell you I was waiting for someone.”  
Rachel’s overly bright smile faded as Derek spoke, disappearing completely when Jenna told her, “He’s got a boyfriend and you should back off before Stiles kicks your ass.” 

“If you don’t watch your tongue young lady I’ll call you mother.”  
Jenna pasted a fake smile onto her face, twisted her braids around her fingers and asked in the sugariest voice she could manage, “You’re Dalia’s mom right?”  
Oh this promised to be fun. Derek could see Dalia out of the corner of his eye, her entire body tense as she stared at Jenna with laser-like focus. All of Beacon Hills High knew who Jenna was and they knew not to get on her bad side. Dalia was racing across the café, frantic to get to her mother before Jenna said anything else.  
“Yes I’m Dalia’s mother, don’t tell me you’re one of her friends?”  
It was said with such haughty condescension that Derek just knew Dalia would never forgive her mother for provoking this. 

The poor girl was just footsteps away when Jenna began, still in the same too sweet tone,  
“Interesting you should talk about friends. I’m not her friend, but I am friends with her boyfriend. Rather her ex boyfriend, or it ex ex ex boyfriend. She goes through them so fast I can’t keep up. Of course that’s hardly a surprise when she’s driving to out of town drug stores for condoms and pregnancy tests. Of course if she’d bought the condoms first she wouldn’t have needed the pregnancy test. I suppose that’s what happens when you skip sex-ed for religious reasons. Derek I don’t think I need coffee after all, let’s go get some ice cream instead.”  
Grabbing his phone off the table, he followed Jenna out of the café, careful to take in Rachel and Dalia’s faces before he left. It may have been a tad vicious, but he couldn’t deny its effectiveness. Rachel had completely forgotten about Derek and was screaming at her daughter while patrons recorded it on their phones. “That might have been a little harsh Jenna. I can handle myself you know. I’ve been doing it for a really long time.”  


Jenna just smiled, pulling him along the sidewalk by the hand.  
“She deserved it, now come on I really do want ice cream. The sheriff wouldn’t let me have any for lunch.”  
The weather had started to turn cold so Derek stripped off his leather jacket and wrapped Jenna up in it. Werewolves ran hotter than everyone else and Jenna was always cold. Tugging at the collar he asked her,  
“Don’t you mean with lunch?”  
She slipped her hand back into his before telling him  
“No I wanted if for lunch. The big ol grouch told me it was too unhealthy, whatever point is though, he’s coming to the graduation. Not sure about the party at your place afterwards, but he’ll be there for the ceremony.”  
Derek couldn’t help the rush of joy that filled him, grabbing her waist he pulled her into a hug spinning her around the street while she giggled. Smacking a big wet kiss across her cheek he told her “I’m going to buy you the biggest ice cream they have with every kind of topping imaginable.”  
“Stiles is so lucky to have you!”


End file.
